A Hole in the Past
by Miss American Pie
Summary: Remember when Wes said he loved Fred before he knew her? He did, in fact, they had three kids. The Council took them away though and did a memory eraser so they wouldn't remember, until now, at least.
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is set at the beginning of Season 5 of Angel. Remember how Wesley said he thought the loved Fred before he had first laid eyes on her? Well, he did. They were married with three children, in fact. That is before, the mind wipe the Council performed in order to get Wesley to come back to them and be Buffy and Faith's Watcher. Confused? Well, read and it'll make a little more sense, I promise. The story starts with the morning after Angel had the mind wipe performed.

Los Angeles, California, August 18, 2003

Wesley awoke with a start in his bed. He looked around the room to find it an unfamiliar one. The last memory he had was watching his father and some other men of the Council dragging Fred, Amelia, and Drix away. He had to find them but where was he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred sat up in bed and looked around. This wasn't the containment cell where she had been a moment ago. Where had those men taken her? Where had they taken her babies? The last thing she remembered was having her newborn baby girl, Amelia, and little Drix taken from her by those men, those evil men that had taken her and the children from Wesley. She had to find them, but first she had to find out where she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wesley looked around the apartment living room. There had to be some sort of phone book or map that would give him a clue as to where he was. He looked inside one of the desks chores and found a picture of himself, another man, and a brown haired woman. What was this. . .it was Cordelia and Angel. He worked with Angel!

Suddenly, all his present memories came back. He worked at Wolfram and Hart. He worked with Fred, he could find her there! Wesley pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed his cars keys on the way out the door. He raced down to his car and pulled open the door. He had to get to Fred. They had to find the kids!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred looked around her apartment and found a remote for the TV. She switched it on to find a weather woman giving the forecast for Los Angeles and she realized that she was in L.A., where she had been for the last three years, since Angel had rescued her. Wesley had been with him as well. Her Wesley was here, her husband.

She grabbed her car keys and ran for the apartment door. She nearly tripped down the stairs she was going so fast, but she managed to make it to her little car. Her hand shook badly as she started the engine and then pulled out of the parking lot. She had to get to Wesley and they had to find the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorne walked into the lobby of Wolfram and Hart carrying a fresh cup of coffee and taking in the sight of the coporate law offices of Hell.

"Good morning, Mr. Lorne."

"Good morning."

Ah, it was good to have some power, he thought just as Wesley came in, still in his pajamas.

"Wild night, Wes. . ."

Wesley grabbed the demon's shoulders and shook him.

"Is Fred here?"

"Take it easy, sugarcakes, she's not in yet, maybe you should go home and put on some. . ."

Lorne didn't get to finish though, because just then Fred came in, still in her pajamas as well.

"Are we having a slumber party or have you two just gone. . ."

Wesley caught sight of his wife and ran over to her, taking her in his arms and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Okay, you two are definitely nuts!"

The two broke apart after a moment.

"Where are the kids?"

"They took them."

"K-kids? You two had kids?"

Wesley sighed and waved a hand at Lorne in frustration.

"Yes, three, there's no time to explain though, we have to find them. Do you remember where they took them, Fred?"

"No, they just took them from me. Oh, Wes, they took our baby, our baby girl, they took her, and Amelia and Drix as well, they're all gone."

Wesley wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek.

"We'll get them back, love, I promise. We have to act now, though."

With that Wesley took Fred's hand and went led her upstairs. They were going to have to find where the Council took the children and then there would be Hell to pay.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Please review! I live for them. Sorry the chappie is so short by the way but I promise the next one will be longer and have more explanations. It's a flashback chapter so you get to meet the kids!


	2. Happy Family

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

Venice, Italy, July 16, 1993

Twenty-one-year-old Wesley Wyndham-Pryce sat down on his hotel bed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, where his glasses usually rested. He hadn't slept in three days, since he had left his home in London and ran away to Venice. Most people think of run-aways as children or teenagers but Wesley had no choice but to run-away. His father still beat him from time to time and his mother never seemed to care, he had a job he hated and had been forced into, and to top that off the bollocks thought they had the right to choose who he married.

That had been the final straw for Wesley. He wasn't going to let them control his life anymore. He was his own man now, free to do as he pleased, and right now he pleased to get something to eat before his stomach grew even louder than it already was.

He picked up the phone in his room and dialed the number for the front desk. A moment later a husky voice, very ill-sounding voice that spoke almost inaudible English, came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, I'm occupying room one sixteen in your hotel and I would like to know where I might get something good to eat around here."

"Well, there is the Moonlight Cafe, the Borgon's restaurant, or my personal favorite, the Pearl Diver. All excellent choices."

"Thank you."

With that Wesley hung up. He decided that the Moonlight Cafe sounded pretty good and grabbed his wallet and key from the bedside table. He stepped out into the hall and took an elevator down to the lobby and past the front desk.

As he stepped out onto the moonlight bathed streets he felt completely at home. He knew the language, he knew the city pretty well, and now he was free. He took directions from an elderly lady and came to the cafe half and hour later. It appeared to be a very romantic place and Wesley was a little disappointed that he had no to share his dinner with.

He went inside and was seated, quickly, at a small table in the corner of the cafe. His waitress came a moment later.

"Hi, my name's Fred, and I'll be your waitress tonight."

Wesley looked up into a gorgeous brown pair of eyes that belonged to a thin, tall girl. She was the most beautiful thing Wesley had ever seen.

"H-hi."

The girl smiled.

"You're not from Venice, are you?"

"Um. . .no, actually I'm from England."

"Well, that's okay, I'm from Texas, just here for college."

Wesley smiled again and the girl took his order and drink order, a cup of tea, then left. She came back a few minutes later though and it seemed throughout his meal she'd stop by more than a couple times every few minutes. The fifteenth time she came over Wesley got an idea.

"Would you like to have dessert with me?"

"Well, I. . ."

"Come on, the restaurant is clearing out, there's hardly anyone here and I promise I'll make it worth your time."

"O-okay."

With that Fred sat down and they ordered dessert. Thirty minutes later they were leaving together. An hour later, they were still walking around the city looking at the sights. The next morning, they awoke snuggled in one another's arms in Wesley's hotel room. It was perfect bliss from the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venice, Italy, October 8, 1998

Four-year-old Amelia Wyndham-Pryce snuggled closer to her father in bed. Her mummy was already awake with her baby brother, Drix, since he had been sick lately. Wesley wrapped an arm around his little girl and smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Morning, little love."

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Where's your mother?"

"She's with Drix."

Wesley sighed and sat up in bed. He ran a hand through his hair and then stood. Amelia climbed onto his back and giggled as he gave her a ride out to the kitchen, where Fred was sitting, cradling Drix, her and Wesley's one-year-old son. She stood and gave Wesley a kiss as he put Amelia into her chair at the kitchen table.

"Did he wake you guys? He's been so fussy all morning."

Wesley took his baby boy from Fred and lifted the child into the hair, smiling. He then brought Drix down to rest on his shoulder. The child played with his father's stubble and giggled.

"No, he didn't wake us, did you, little guy?"

Fred smiled and then made her daughter a bowl of cereal. Wesley sat down and poured himself a bowl of Cheerios, which Drix helped himself to.

"Aw, looks like Mommy's little boy is hungry too."

"Speaking, of little things, how's our other little one doing?"

Wesley was now referring to the little one Fred had growing inside her and that was due any day. The baby was only going to be a year younger than Drix, which they hadn't exactly planned, but they didn't mind. Of course, after this baby, Fred had insisted that Wesley get 'neutered' as they liked to say around the kids.

"It's doing good. I can tell it's ready to come out though. It's been kicking a lot lately."

"Well, it's got its mother's temperament then, doesn't it?"

Wesley smiled as Fred slapped his arm, playfully. Fred then sighed.

"We haven't even thought of a name yet though."

"Well, I'm not letting you pick this time seeing as last time you named our child Hendrix after Jimi Hendrix."

Fred smiled as Wesley mentioned this. He smiled too and kissed his son on the head. He liked the name Hendrix, well, more than Ozzy, as Fred had been suggesting before their baby boy was born.

Amelia smiled as well. She loved her baby brother. He was really cute and she got to hold him sometimes if she sat down and he'd drool all over the place but Mummy would smile and wipe it away and then she would take Drix and cuddle him or give him a bath and he would smell good. Mummy always hummed when she gave them their baths and Amelia knew the song by heart.

Fred stood and took Drix from Wesley, it was time for her baby boy's bath since he had managed to make a mess with the Cheerios and milk. Wesley watched as she disappeared down the hall and into the bathroom. He then stood and went into the living room. He took a seat in his recliner and let Amelia crawl into his lap.

Wesley turned the TV onto soccer and the two watched, transfixed. This was their usual routine though. It was a happy routine for a happy family. Little did they know though, that people who were about to rip their happy family apart, had just arrived in Venice.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good/bad? Please review. The next chapter is going to give you a look at the kids' lives now. All three of them. There may be some Wes and Fred in there too.


	3. Need a Little Love

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

Los Angeles, California, August 18, 2003

Wesley and Fred sat in his office looking over files that had been taken from the Council after it blew up. They had to find something on where they had taken the children. Wesley couldn't wait to see them. It had been so many years. He hadn't even seen his baby girl, which Fred told him she had named Reagan.

Fred wondered if her babies were cold and hungry somewhere and what had happened to them. Were they being taken care of? Did they have someone that loved them? She would find them and when she did, she would kill every one of those men that had taken them from her. They had to keep looking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogers, Arkansas, August 18, 2003

Nine-year-old Amelia Graceland sat on her bed and painted her nails with the shiny pink nail polish her mother had bought her yesterday. It was a pretty pink and it had glitters in it. Suddenly, her five-year-old sister, Reagan, came running into the room.

Reagan jumped on her bed, causing Amelia to smudge the paint on her fingers.

"REAGAN!"

The little girl coiled as her sister yelled at her. She didn't like when her sister yelled at her. Tears began flowing over and soon she was crying her little heart out. Amelia looked at her little sister and instantly felt bad. She hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Shh, Reagan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Do you want me to paint your nails?"

The little girl dried her eyes quickly and sat down on her sister's bed.

"Okay."

"You're such a ham."

Reagan gave her sister a wide grin that reminded Amelia of a Cheshire cat. Amelia rolled her eyes and sat down beside her though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southampton, England, August 18, 2003

Six-year-old Hendrix dodged another blow from his instructor. The older man really had the advantage, the boy was so much smaller and weaker than he, and poor Hendrix was exhausted. Suddenly, a blow caught him on the side of the face. He landed on the ground a moment later, panting and holding his right cheek with the man had slapped him with the broad side of the sword.

"Come on, boy, get your arse off the ground and stand back up."

Hendrix did as he was told and stood. He was so tired though. All the other boys in the academy got to go home to their mothers and fathers over summer but Hendrix didn't have parents and he lived at the academy year round. He had to work and learn all summer.

Of course, he would graduate from the Watcher's academy when he was eleven. Which, to some boys, would seem great, but to Hendrix, it seemed like Hell. He didn't have anywhere to go. No home, no family, so a 'kind' man, Mr Wyndham-Pryce, and his wife had agreed to take him in until he turned eighteen.

The instructor raised his sword and Hendrix did the same. Then, the fight began again and Hendrix struggled to keep pace and ignore the throbbing in his cheek. There would surely be a bruise later but if he didn't want more he'd concentrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles, California, August 18, 2003

Angel came into Wesley's office to find he and Fred looking through files.

"What's going on? Lorne's been rambling that you two have kids, you're wearing your pajamas, and I don't know what the Hell is going on."

Wesley looked up from his stack of papers.

"We do have children, we're married, and now we're looking for our three kids."

"Oh."

Noticing that Angel looked thoroughly confused, Wesley decided to explain.

"We were married back in nineteen-ninety-three. Our first daughter, Amelia, was born in nineteen-ninety-four, then our son, Hendrix or Drix, was born in nineteen-ninety-seven, and our third child, Reagan, was born in nineteen-ninety-eight. I never met her though because Fred was taken from me when she was pregnant with her. The Council took our other children as well and did a memory erase on all of us. That's why Fred thought she was in Pylea five years, when actually she was only there three. They sent her there and God knows what they've done with the kids."

"We'll find them, Wes. I promise. I'll get a special team working on it now."

With that Angel left the room. A sudden thought hit Fred.

"Wesley, what made us remember?"

Little did they know, that in order to do a memory spell, such as Vale had done the night before, you needed to have a mind that hadn't been tampered with, such as theirs had been. Therefore all spells were erased, of course, they didn't know this though. . .yet.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? Please give suggestions if you have them. I like those types of reviews.


	4. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

Los Angeles, California, August 19, 2003

Wesley sat, half asleep, next to his wife. Fred, however, was still diligently looking for anything that might give her a clue as to where to find her babies. They had to be alive and well. They had to be. She didn't know how she could go on if they weren't. Wesley suddenly stirred beside her and opened his eyes.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Good, I didn't lose you."

With that, he wrapped his arms around her and then snuggled together. They would find their babies, together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogers, Arkansas, August 19, 2003

Amelia lay in bed having a dream, no the dream. The one where she was younger and there were two adults there, and a baby, a baby boy. The man spoke with a funny accent and the woman would hum to her. They called the baby Drix and Amelia loved him. She also loved the adults. They were special to her.

Then, suddenly they were gone, taken away from her and she was in a cold, damp cell. The baby boy in her arms cried and then the men came and took the baby away from her and she was left with the woman, who wrapped her arms around her. Then, the men came back for her. She screamed and tried to get back to the woman, but she couldn't.

Amelia woke in her bed with a start and looked down at little Reagan, who must have gotten in bed with her older sister sometime in the night. Reagan snuggled up to her big sister.

"Did you have the dream again? I did."

Amelia nodded and then laid back down. She hated that dream, it confused her. Who was the woman and the man and what had happened to the baby boy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southampton, England, August 19, 2003

Drix laid asleep, in his bed, in the small dark room. He hated the dark, always had, or had he? There was a time he could remember laying in a woman's arms and it was dark. She was humming to him. Telling him there was nothing to be afraid of, it was just a thunderstorm. He felt so safe and secure, unlike now.

She kissed his forehead and then laid him in a cradle. Then she was ripped away from him. He was so small and helpless, he couldn't find her. Then, there was a little girl holding him. She held him close to her as if she'd never let go, but then he was taken. He cried and tried to get away but the men only laughed and then there was a bright flash.

Drix woke in bed in a cold sweat, he was shaking. What was going on? Who was the kind woman and the girl in his dream?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles, California, August 19, 2003

Fred awoke with a start in Wesley's arms. They were still in his office.

"Wes! The kids, they sent me a sign. I know where they're at."

"W-what? W-what are you talking about, Fred?"

"I know where the kids are!"

"Amelia and Reagan are together but poor little Drix, he's all alone. He has no one. Your father has him near him."

Wesley stood.

"We have to go then, we have to find them."

"Not without help, you're not."

Wesley and Fred looked up to see Angel and the others standing in the doorway, a SWAT unit behind them.

"I want to meet my nieces and nephew."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what do you think? Good/bad? Happy/sad? Let me know. Is everything falling into place?


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

Rogers, Arkansas, August 19, 2003

Wesley and Fred walked up to the house, cautiously. Who knew what waited for them inside. They knocked on the door. A nice looking man and woman answered a moment later.

"Hello."

"Hi, we're looking for Amelia and Reagan, do they live here?"

"Oh, our daughters. . ."

"No, our daughters, the Council stole them from us."

The couple's smile faded as they stepped outside and closed the door. The man then turned to Wesley and punched him. The woman attacked Angel and the SWAT members but was quickly blown to bits. The 'man', however had Wesley pinned to the ground. He brought one of his claws up in the air and went to swipe at Wesley's face but a good shot from a rocket launcher brought him down, with bits and pieces getting on everyone.

"Well, that probably could have gone much better."

Wesley sat up on the ground as Fred went racing into the house. She raced upstairs to find no one in the first two bedrooms but when she ran into the third, she found two little girls huddled together in the corner of the room. They seemed scared of her.

"W-what did you do to our mommy and daddy?"

As Fred stepped closer, Amelia realized that she was the woman from her dream. Just then, Wesley came running in, as well. That was the man from Amelia's dreams. She let go off her little sister's hand and stood, approaching them. Wesley looked at his oldest daughter and felt tears welling up.

"Amelia, love, is that you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father, your real father."

"But they. . ."

". . .were demons, little love, not your real parents."

"No, they weren't."

"Trust us, they were, they would have harmed you if they had been given the order, just please believe us."

"Where's the boy?"

"Boy. . .Drix? Your brother, Drix, you remember him?"

"He's in my dreams. He's only a baby. He's my brother?"

"Yes. We're going to go find him after this, we know he's in London."

Reagan came over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her waist. Fred bent down to her, it was the first time she'd actually seen her baby girl.

"I'm your mommy."

Reagan looked at her. She always had had a sense that something in her life wasn't right and she believed them, they were her parents, she could sense it. She ran into her mother's arms and hugged her. Amelia looked on. How could they be? Her life was so confusing now. She looked into Wesley's eyes, searching for answers, she only found that he had blue eyes like her, or rather she had blue eyes like his.

"Daddy?"

Wesley nodded.

"Yes, little love."

Amelia ran into his arms and hugged him, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Daddy, I love you."

The spell had been broken, not because it had been lifted though, but because they had all had such a strong bond, even little Reagan had had a bond with her mother, and they knew each other so well.

Wesley suddenly let go of Amelia and turned to his second daughter and wife.

"We have to find Drix, now."

They all nodded and started downstairs. They could be in England by tomorrow if they hurried. They had to find the last member of their family before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

London, England, August 20, 2003

Roger sat in his lounge taking his morning tea and reading the newspaper. The phone in the hall suddenly rang, tearing him away from the paper.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Roger, we have a situation involving your son and grand-daughters."

"What is it?"

"They've broken the memory spell and they've been reunited, they're on their way to England to get the boy. They left about seven hours ago, they'll be there soon."

"No! Dammit, they won't get him, I've put too much work into him to have them ruin it all!"

With that Roger slammed down the phone. He had thought they'd never find those girl in Rogers, Arkansas, it was the most desolate place Roger could think of. He picked up the phone again and called the headmaster of the Watcher's academy.

"Hello?"

"Richard, move the boy, my son and his wife are on their way to get him and we can't let that happen. I want you to hide the boy. They can't have him!"

"Where?"

"I don't give a damn, just make sure they can't find him, I'm on my way!"

Roger slammed down the phone again and grabbed his jacket and keys. He had to go now if he wanted to beat them there. He didn't see his wife in the doorway of the kitchen though as he left. Abigail was very concerned for her dear grandson. She had met him once, when he was four, the poor weak thing. She knew Roger had the teachers and headmasters treating him roughly but what was she to do?

She got an idea and ran to the phone, dialing her son's work number.

"Hello?"

"Wesley, it's your mother. . .I have to tell you something."


	6. Thunderstorms

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

Southampton, England, August 20, 2003

Drix sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It was eight 'o' clock, time to get up. He threw the blankets off himself and went to his closet, pulling on a pair of trousers over his boxers and a crisp shirt. He sat down on his bed to put his socks and shoes on when the door to his dorm room opened and Mr. Williamson, his headmaster, came in.

He grabbed Drix's arm and pulled him off the bed. Drix didn't know what he had done wrong though.

"S-sir, what did I do?"

"Just shutup, I don't have time."

Drix was dragged through the halls and downstairs. Mr. Williamson took him on the elevator and pushed the button to go down all the way to the maintence floor where it was dark and cold, where Drix was put when he was bad.

"I didn't do anything!"

"SHUTUP!"

Mr. Williamson slapped Drix across the face, hard. Drix wasn't going to take it this time. Something in him had snapped, he was tired of being beaten and locked away, he was tired of his life. He wanted something more, he wanted out! He began struggling.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

The one thing Drix hadn't calculated though was that Mr. Williamson was so much stronger than him and blow upon blow reigned on the child's body until finally Drix went unconscious. Mr. Williamson put his body on the cement floor of the lowest level of the school. They would never find him here and with that he pushed the up button and left Drix in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southampton, England, August 20, 2003

Wesley had the pilot land the jet half a mile from the school. They had made good time and they would surely be able to find Drix now. Fred and Wesley had instructed the girls to stay on the plane with Angel, since he couldn't come out into the sunlight. They would go ahead with SWAT and try to find Hendrix.

They made their way to the grounds quickly and came upon the school just as Roger pulled into up in his black Bentley. Wesley looked at him for a moment and then approached the man who had ruined his life more than once.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you're here."

"No, you shouldn't, I put a lot of money into this school and often visit it to see that my money is being spent right. Is that a crime?"

"Well, no, but kidnapping is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Just then a shot was fired into Roger's knee, sending the man to the ground. Wesley looked next to him to see his wife holding a smoking revolver.

"Do you know what we're talking about now or should I fire another shot?"

"I. . .honestly don't know. . .really."

Fred cocked the gun and Roger held up a hand.

"Alright, alright, I do know something, you're looking for your son, my grandson."

"Keep talking, we know you know more than that and I don't think Fred's in a patient mood today."

Roger looked up at the woman who had the gun trained on his left leg.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, though, that the boy passed away last winter of an pneumonia. He's departed this world. The gravestone's in the church cemetery."

Fred shot Roger in the other leg, sending him into even more agonizing pain.

"You're lying, my baby isn't dead. He's alive!"

"No, he's not."

Fred cocked the gun again and trained it on Roger's crotch.

"Do you want me to take that off or are you going to tell the truth?"

Just then, Mr. Williamson came out of the school and ran to Roger's aid.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"We know you have our son and we want him back now!"

"What is the lad's name?"

"Hendrix."

"No one of that name goes to this academy, I can tell you that now. Perhaps, you're mistaken."

"NO! YOU'RE MISTAKEN. TAKE US TO DRIX NOW!"

Fred trained the gun on Mr. Williamson's head and being the coward he was, he broke.

"He's here, you're right but you can't have him back."

"Where is he?"

There was silence from the man and Fred fired a warning shot in the air.

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU, WHERE IS MY BABY?"

"He's in the basement."

"Take me to him."

Wesley and Fred followed the man as he took them inside the school. The SWAT team stayed with Roger to keep an eye on him. Mr. Williamson took them to the elevator he had dragged Drix on less than three hours ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Southampton, England, August 20, 2003

Drix lay on the floor, beaten and exhausted. His small body ached too much to move and he was freezing cold. No one would probably ever come back for him since he had been so disobedient. He probably should have gone quietly, then he wouldn't be in so much pain.

Just then, he heard the elevator coming down the shaft. This was going to be bad. He laid still and kept his weary eyes closed. He heard the elevator stop, the door open, but where there should have been only one set of footsteps, there was three.

He opened his eyes, slowly, to see a figure above him. It crouched down getting closer and closer, until a hand grazed his cheek, a warm, tender touch.

"Baby? Hendrix?"

Fred gently pulled the child into her arms, he was shaking and his skin was cold to the touch. His poor bruised body lay limp in her arms.

"Wesley, give me your jacket."

Wesley lowered the gun he was holding on Mr. Williamson and handed Fred his jacket, which she wrapped around her son.

"Drix, sweetheart, do you know who I am?"

Drix looked at her and nodded, weakly. She was the woman from his dreams and from his nightmares. She was torn away from him.

"It's. . .just. . .a thunderstorm. . .right?"

Fred nodded and smiled, weakly, her baby remembered.

"It's just a thunderstorm, you're safe with Mommy."

Tears silently poured down Drix's pale, bruised face as Fred held him close. Her little baby was safe.

"Come, let's go home, now."

Wesley helped Fred by lifting Drix into his arms. Drix felt more memories come back as this man held him close. The stubble that now tickled his ear being the strongest.

"D-Daddy?"

"Yes, Hendrix, Daddy's here."

With that, Wesley carried Drix onto the elevator with Fred pointing the gun at Mr. Williamson. She pushed the 'up' button and then watched as the doors closed, leaving Mr. Williamson in the dark.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good/bad? Give me your opinion, please.


	7. Family Time

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

An hour later, Drix sat in a warm bath. He hadn't said anything since they had left the academy, just sat and stared as if he was thinking about something incredibly hard. Fred knew her little boy was in shock and that trying to tell him anything right now would probably upset him even more. So, she remained silent as she washed him.

Drix thought of all the things he had seen and heard in the last few hours. He had seen Mr. Wyndham-Pryce lying on the ground, blood stains all over his clothes. The man was not too hurt to scowl at him as he passed though. So many bad things would happen to him when he was taken back to the academy. So many bad thing Drix didn't really want to think about but found he couldn't stop them from floating into his head.

Suddenly, a wave of sickness hit and he found himself climbing out of the bathtub and running for the toilet, retching. Fred wrapped the towel around her baby and rubbed his back as Wesley poked his head into the airplane bathroom and sighed.

"I'll go get some ginger ale."

"Thank you."

Wesley left and Drix stood, wiping his mouth. Fred cleared his wet brown hair out of his face. It was longer now that it wasn't gelled and combed neatly. Deciding that it'd probably be better to get him something to eat and drink so he could rest, Fred drained the bathtub water and wrapped the towel around him. She then carried him to an adjourning bedroom and put him in his underwear and a white t-shirt of Wesley's.

Wesley smiled as Fred pulled the shirt over Drix's head and sat him on the bed. She took the can of ginger ale from him and held it out to Drix. For a moment, the little boy looked at it and then at Fred. He seemed surprised to see her, as if he hadn't noticed she was there before. He then looked at Wesley and jumped off the bed in fright, running to the window.

"W-where am I? Who are y-you?"

"Drix, sweetie, we're your parents. Don't you remember?"

"M-my parents are dead. They were killed by a vampire. I'm a Watcher-in-training. They were Watchers. They loved me. I'm going to make them proud. I'm going to be a good Watcher. . ."

Fred and Wesley looked at one another as their son ranted. Tears were falling down his face and his voice kept getting louder and louder until he had attracted the attention of Angel, Reagan, and Amelia, who came running in.

"You can't be my parents, they're dead. There's thunderstorms and I. . .I'm so confused."

Fred ran to her baby and wrapped her arms around him, lifting him. He sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm. . .so. . .confused. . .make. . .it. . .stop."

Fred kissed his cheeks and cried along with him. She should have killed that bastard for what he had done to their family. Finally, Drix wore himself out and fell asleep. Fred laid him in bed and kissed his forehead.

She gently stroked his hair as he slept. Wesley sent the girls with Angel to get some lunch and sat down beside her.

"He'll be okay, Fred, he's just in shock."

"What did they do to him?"

Wesley pushed his childhood out of his mind, thinking it better if he didn't answer that question.

"I think we should leave him to rest, love."

"We can't just leave him alone though, what will happen if he wakes up?"

"We'll be back long before that, I promise."

Fred looked at Drix, he seemed peaceful. She nodded.

"Okay, but we can only be gone five minutes."

"Of course, love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later. . .

Drix opened his eyes and looked around. He had felt something near him. He couldn't see anything of suspicion though. He felt it again, only this time, it was closer, it was on the bed with him. He rolled over and was greeted with the sight of two girls leaning over him, the girls he had seen earlier.

"D-don't hurt me, p-please."

Reagan looked at her sister, inquisitively. Why would they hurt this boy? He seemed nice enough.

"We promise we won't. You're our brother."

"I'm what?"

"Well, you're my baby brother and he big brother, you're only a year apart though."

"So, those p-people are our parents for real?"

"Huh-huh."

"Do they. . ."

Drix didn't want to ask this question. If it sounded stupid in his head, it would sound stupid out loud.

"Do they what?"

"Love us?"

"A lot."

Drix looked up to see his parents standing in the doorway. His mother came to him and sat down beside him, gently rubbing his back.

"We love all of you a lot."

Fred kissed Drix's head and he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Mummy."

Fred kissed her baby's head and smiled.

"Listen to you, you sound like your daddy."

Wesley smiled and held Reagan in his arms. Amelia leaned on his shoulder.

"I guess we're a family now, huh?"

"We've always been a family, we just forgot for a little while, that's all, nothing's going to hurt us anymore though, I promise."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Filler chapter. Is it the end? No! What did you think?


	8. Silent Knight

Disclaimer: I own Amelia, Hendrix (Drix), and Reagan, but that's it.

One month later. . .

Opening his eyes, Drix looked around his bedroom to discover it was now empty of all other human life. Where had his mummy and daddy gone? They hadn't left him, had they? Throwing the covers off himself, and feeling hot tears of panic welling up in his eyes, he padded over to the door across his room, and opened it, now sobbing, outright.

"MUMMY! DADDY!"

Feeling his way around the hall, and blinded by tears, Drix heard a bedroom door open, and a moment later, strong arms were scooping him up, and holding him close, and a soft voice was in his ear, comforting him.

"What's wrong, Drix? We're right here."

Drix sobbed into his father's t-shirt, and heard his mother join them a moment later, and felt almost all his fears fleeting as she rubbed his back.

"Oh, Drix, honey."

Taking him from his father, Fred carried the little boy downstairs, and motioned for her husband to follow after. Drix held, tightly, to her neck, and calmed himself. They hadn't left him.

"Mommy knows just what you need."

Carrying him into the kitchen, Fred sat him on Wesley's lap as soon as the older man was situated at the table, and then, went to the freezer, opening the doors, and squinting her eyes as the bright light pierced the darkness of the night.

"It's okay, Drix, we didn't leave."

Wesley knew Drix feared being abandoned, he had, himself, feared the same thing as a child, and even as an adult he had feared being abandoned by his friends, whom he had grown so close to.

Pulling out the carton of vanilla ice-cream, Wesley and Drix's favorite, Fred scooped it into a bowl, and carried it, and a spoon, to the table, where Drix had situated himself to sit on his father's lap, head resting on Wesley's shoulder, and one hand firmly grasped around his father's wrist to make sure he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"There you go. Go on, it'll make you feel better, honey."

Taking a bite, Drix watched his parents, wearily. Fred remembered the first night they had brought the children home, all three children had snuggled into their parents' bed, and they had stayed there until late the next afternoon, laughing and cuddling, and basically being the family they had all missed out on in the last five years.

Since then, the kids had grown so attached to their parents, but Wesley and Fred knew all scars weren't healed. Amelia and Reagan were very cautious about who they trusted, having been fooled for most of their lives about who their parents were. They hadn't excepted Lorne until he told them a story about an awkward experience in his childhood involving a small pig-like creature of his world called a Priggins, and a whole mess of a Pylean dish called Rosh, which Wesley didn't really like to think about.

Of course, they, to their parents' weary had fallen for Spike in a heartbeat, lured in by his funny poses, east-end British accent, and occasional dirty language. Though, to everyone's surprise, and relief, he tried to keep it moderately clean around the kids.

Amelia and Reagan's behavior, however, seemed normal by all standards compared to Hendrix's. The poor boy took to following his parents everywhere they went, never a step behind. The first week, he had even followed one of them into the bathroom, just to make sure they weren't trying to abandon him, and then flinched when he ran into them, expecting punishment.

After a while, though, it had gotten a little better as he realized they weren't leaving him to be taken back by his grandfather, or the men from the Council, and they weren't going to hit him. Though, he still wanted company in the night, that's when he had nightmares.

Fred smiled as she watched Drix eat his ice-cream, clearly happy that he had found them and that he was being given a treat. Just then, the three turned to see their party had grown to five.

Amelia and Reagan walked into the kitchen, sleepy-eyed at first, but wide awake when they saw their mother had given Drix ice-cream. Walking, hopefully, to the kitchen table, the two girls took seats, and looked at their mother with the same look a puppy begging its master for a treat gives.

Smiling, Fred stood, and made two more bowls, handing them to her daughters, who began eating instantly. Ten minutes later, the kids had finish their ice-cream, Reagan and Amelia beating Drix by two whole minutes, and were all looking sleepy in the pre-dawn glow.

Kissing Drix's head, Wesley could feel the little boy falling asleep on top of him, and knew Amelia and Reagan were, too.

"I think it's time for some very sleepy children to get back to bed."

Feeling Drix tense, Wesley lifted him into his arms, and stood, a dim glow of pink light falling a few feet away from him.

"I'll sleep with Hendrix, and Amelia and Reagan can sleep in our bed."

Nodding, Fred lifted Reagan into her arms, and Amelia followed her mother and father upstairs, splitting in the hallway, Wesley with Drix, and Fred with the girls.

Laying Drix down, Wesley crawled in bed after him, and his head on one of the royal blue pillows, closing his eyes, and trying to fall back asleep. Then, a small body was pressed against his, cuddling. Looking down, Wesley discovered Drix, with his body curled into a ball, and his head pressed against his father's chest, fast asleep.

"Goodnight, Drix."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, things were hectic as Wesley and Fred went from room to room getting the children ready so they could take them into work. Breakfast had been a fiasco, as Reagan had spilled her milk, setting them back fifteen minutes. Of course, now they were all showered, but that left the task of getting them dressed.

Fred pulled the emerald green t-shirt over Drix's head, and worked his arms into the sleeves, but he was trying to put on his shoes at the same time.

"Drix, honey, wait for Mommy to get the shirt on."

"Sorry."

Smiling, and kissing his forehead, Fred rubbed his arm, letting him know he didn't have to apologize or be scared of punishment. Pulling the strings on his grey sneakers, Drix looped them, and then stood, smiling up to his mother as Wesley poked his head in the room.

"Alright, good, two children down, one to go."

Lifting Drix into his arms, he carried the boy back to Reagan's room, where Amelia was sitting on the bed, and Reagan had a purple shirt on, backwards.

"Oh, look at you."

Fred covered her mouth, and smiled bending down to help Reagan turn the shirt around, and put her jeans on.

"Okay, honey."

Slipping her sandals on, Fred turned to see that everyone was ready, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the lobby at Wolfram and Hart, the children instantly spotted their favorite blonde vampire, and Amelia and Reagan were on him in a heartbeat, hugging, and begging for any stories he was willing, or rather 'allowed' to tell them.

Drix, however, stayed behind, clinging to his mother and father's hands.

"Well, I guess Uncle Spike has two children, now, for the third."

Bending down, Fred wrapped her arms around Drix's waist, and smiled.

"Do you want to come play with some new chemicals Mommy got, yesterday?"

Looking up at his father, who smiled and winked, Drix turned to Fred and nodded, smiling. Fred was sure to keep the more lethal chemicals locked up, but Drix seemed to know his way around the simpler ones, and had even helped her on some of her projects.

"Alright, sweetie."

Standing, Fred kissed her husband, and then, took Drix's hand.

"Spike, I'll be in my lab, with Drix, and Wes is in his office. Can you handle them?"

"Of course, the nibblets will be fine."

Walking upstairs, Fred held onto Drix's hand as she opened her lab door, to find Knox already instructing some of the employees on that day's work.

"Oh, hey, Fred. I see Hendrix is spending the day down here."

"Yeah, he's going to help me on that new case."

"Oh, well, I already laid the files on your desk."

"Thanks."

Following his mother into her office, Drix turned and gave one last look to Knox. He didn't like the man. Only his mother and father were allowed to call him Hendrix, and Knox didn't seem to like his daddy very much.

Closing the door, Fred handed Drix a pair of safety goggles, and put her own pair on.

"Okay, now, we have a Hydrogen project, a simple atom dissection, a dead body, well, you're not getting near that, and. . .oh, a staff meeting this afternoon."

Drix smiled, and swung his legs, back and forth, carelessly, sitting on his mother's desk.

"Hm. . .where should we start?"

"Hydrogen project."

"Okay, good idea. Alright, we're going to need. . .hm, the protractor, the pliers, and. . .oh, I think I left the copper wires out in the main lab. Can you go get them for Mommy, honey?"

Giving her puppy dog eyes, Drix stuck out his lower lip, and Fred giggled, smoothing his short, spikey brown hair.

"Mommy's not going anywhere, Drix, you know that. I could never leave you."

Emphasizing this with a kiss, Fred lifted him off the desk.

"Please? For Mommy?"

"Okay."

Opening the door, Drix went down the short sets of stairs, and across the lab. They weren't on any of the main tables, so he guessed she had left them in the private lab, where they had been working last night.

Walking, quickly, he slipped into the room, and went for the back table. Bending down, he opened one of the compartments, and began sifting through the materials. Then, he heard it, footsteps coming into the room. Looking around the table, expecting to see his mother coming to help him, he found Knox and another man, who was fat and bald.

Wanting to hurry, and get out of there before they noticed him, he scooted behind the table, hearing the door close.

"I don't know. It's very risk. . ."

"No, it's not. It's supposed to work. I'm her priest."

"Yes, but Illyrai? She's. . .she's a. . ."

"God, I know."

"Then, you know she won't be easy to summon."

"Yes, of course. Has that idiot, Charles signed the form."

"Yes."

"That's all we needed. We'll be able to do it, today. I just need to have the sarcophagus delivered to the lab."

"What about the capsule?"

"I've got one in mind."

"Who, though? It can't be just be anyone."

"Don't you think I know that? It isn't anyone, either. It's Fred."

Opening his eyes, wider, Drix sat frozen. What were they going to do to his mother?

"She's beautiful."

"Yes, but she's not mine, she doesn't even notice me now that Wesley and those kids are back in her life."

"Do you think they know? I mean, Angel and his little gang of crusaders?"

"They couldn't. No one, but you and me will know until it happens."

"It's such a shame to waste such a beautiful thing, though. I mean, you know it will kill her, right?"

Deciding he had to get out of there right then, Drix took off from under his table, and ran to the door, opening it, but it was slammed before he could stop it, and his arm was in a painful grasp.

"You."

"Let go of me! I'm telling my mummy and daddy on you, and you're not going to kill her!"

"Oh, is that what you think?"

"Let me go!"

Struggling against the man, Drix was shocked when Knox grabbed his other arm, and squeezed.

"You're not going to tell anyone what you heard, because if you do, I'll not only kill your mother, I'll kill your pathetic father, and sisters, too. Do you understand me? You'll have to go back to your grandpa, and I don't think he'll be too happy. What do you think he'll have in store for you? Hm? Perhaps a good beating or maybe he'll just kill you."

Crying, Drix didn't know what to do, but a moment later, his rescue came when the door opened, and his father stood in the doorway.

"What's going on?"

Loosening his grip, considerably, Knox looked up to see Wesley, and let Drix go.

"Nothing, the little guy, and I were just talking."

Wrapping his arms around his father's waist, Drix looked around to see the other man had disappeared. Looking down at his son, Wesley placed a hand on his head, and then loosened the boy's grip.

"Go to Mummy, Drix, she's in her office, okay? Daddy will be there in a moment."

Running to his mother's office, Drix didn't look back as his father closed the door. Waiting a moment until he was sure they were all alone, Wesley descended on Knox, punching him, and sending him crashing into one of the lab tables, then, to the floor.

Bending down, he grabbed the other man's lab coat, and pulled him forward.

"If you ever touch my son, or my daughters, like that, again, I'll cut your hands off, and make sure you bleed to death. Do you hear me?"

Nodding, slightly, and wincing, Knox looked up into piercing blue eyes. A moment later their stares broke, as Wesley stood, turning, and then with lightening speed, kicking Knox in the stomach, and knocking the air out of him.

"Come to think of it, keep your eyes off my wife, as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in her office, Fred was holding a sobbing Drix, who had come running in in a hurry, and had buried himself in his mother's arms.

Just then, her office door opened, and Wesley came in, composing himself.

"What happened?"

"I think Knox hurt him. Has he said anything?"

Shaking her head, Fred bent down and looked into Drix's eyes.

"Did Mr. Knox hurt you?"

Staying quiet, Drix could hear Knox's words ringing in his ears, and he was very confused. Tell, and have his whole family killed, or stay silent, and let his mother be murdered? Fred's concern was joined by Wesley, who had situated himself in a crouch in front of Drix.

"Son, what was going on?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update. Here it is, though, and I hope you enjoy it! What will happen? Will Drix tell, or stay quiet? What will happen? Oh, and thanks a lot for the help, Heather!


End file.
